1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to interactive virtual reality systems and methods. More particularly, the invention is directed to interactive virtual reality systems for a large number of users collaborating or competing within a theater or between theaters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual reality environments are becoming increasingly common as they offer a unique form of entertainment and training. However, many typical virtual reality environments are suited for only a small number of users.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide virtual reality environments for larger number of users.